In Your Arms
by Yaegashi Yoshiki
Summary: A gift fic for REN. After Koushirou's, and Taichi's parents kick them out for the way they've decided to live their life, they are forced to get an apartment together. Soon after Takeru and Daisuke join them.


Small A/N: This is a gift fic for Rosanna Eleonora Nemes who managed to guess the quote from my bio page. She is the first one to guess it thus meaning one more person can answer.  
  
Enjoy her requested Taikeru+Kousuke Yoshiki.  
  
Koushirou threw the small pile of luggage onto his bed as he sighed bitterly. It had been a little over three days since his mother had found out about a certain part of his life he had tried to keep secret. That was a night I don't think I'll ever forget. His rather loud sigh managed to fill the smaller room. There's only enough room in here for the bed and a computer, He thought bitterly, Or a T.V. in Tai's case. I still don't understand this. The other DD took it so well... so why couldn't our par- no! I promised myself I wouldn't dwell on it anymore, Koushirou threw out his arm in silent emphasis as he thought this. After a few moments he realized he was alone... so he allowed his arm to drop back to his side. With a dejected sigh the redhead slowly sunk down onto the bed.  
  
Taichi heaved two small bags onto his "desk". It's a frigin two-by-four, He thought harshly as he moved over to his bed. He flopped down onto the mattress as his mind began running over the last few days' events. Why... why did they have to react that way. It wasn't like I'm any different now, A few stray tears managed to find their way down Tai's cheeks as he was forced to relive the night that had changed his life.  
  
---------(Taichi's Apartment, three days ago)---------  
  
Tai stood before his parents, about to break into tears. He had finally decided to come out to them... and now his O-Tou-chan was flailing about his Living room shouting obscenities at him. Tai immediately turned to his O-Kaa-san... looking for understanding, or at least love. All he found however was a cold stare as his O-Kaa-san shook her head slowly. Tai was glad that he had decided to do this when Hikari was out of town. He knew she approved of his orientation... but he didn't want her to see this. Suddenly his O-Tou-san whirled around to face him, pointing an accusing finger in his direction. "Did you think we'd let you stay here after you told us this? You couldn't have been that stupid. You're disowned," With this, Yagami, Susumu turned away from his son and stalked away.  
  
---------(Present)---------  
  
Tai was desperately trying to control the tears that broke their way through his resistance. He buried his face into his pillow, trying to suppress the sobs that wanted to break through as well. Tai continued to fight his body as a small shadow obscured the hall light.  
  
Takahashi Takeru stood watching the older teen wrestle with his emotions from the safety of the hallway. His own tears began to well up as he realized what his two older friends were going through. He sighed bitterly as he moved to the room across from Tai's, and dumped his baggage there. Both he and Daisuke had decided to move in with their friends, when they realized that their own parents would probably react in similar manners. Takeru sighed sadly as he remembered not being able to say goodbye to his mother and the hastily scribbled note he had left her. He hated treating her that way but he had realized that he couldn't tell her the truth to her face.  
  
Takeru moved slowly as he began to leave his small room. He walked across the hall and quietly entered Tai's room. He noticed that the older brunette was still sobbing quietly. Takeru instantly softened as he saw one of his closest friends in so much pain. He knelt beside the bed, brushing a few strands of hair from Tai's face, trying to get the older boy to recognize his presence. Tai's bloodshot eyes finally sought out the younger child and through a choked sob he managed to speak Takeru's name. The blond boy merely scooped his older friend into his arms and held him for a few moments.  
  
---------(Further down the hall)---------  
  
Daisuke hefted the rather large duffel bag he had brought onto his new bed. After ensuring it was stable, he slowly plucked Chibimon from his usual perch from his head and placed the small dragon onto the duffel bag. "Davish... what are we doing here?" The small blue blob asked. "From now on Chibimon... this is home," Daisuke said softly as he picked the small creature up and began cradling it. While thus entertained, he suddenly heard an odd sound. It sounded as if someone was crying. As Dai's curiosity got the better of him, he began to explore... searching for the odd sound. He wandered across the hall, and stopped at Koushirou's open door. He saw the young man beginning to hook up his various computer equipment. Well, the crying isn't coming from here... I wonder what Kou- chan is thinking about though. Daisuke hated to admit it but... over the last few months he had developed a rather large crush on Izumi, Koushirou. Dai smiled, as he was given a very good view of the young computer programmer, as Koushirou bent to fix an errant plug.  
  
Daisuke gave a soft sigh at the sight, causing Koushirou to start, which in turn caused the shorter man to bang his head on the desk he had been working under. Koushirou uttered a few obscenities as he crawled out from under the desk. "What in the name of all that is digital do you think you are doing Dai-san," an extremely irritated Koushirou asked. "Gomen Kou-chan... I was just here to see how you where holding up," Dai looked down at his feet as a sudden blush enveloped his cheeks. Please don't notice, please don't notice. Dai moved to leave the room, trying to scrape whatever was left of his dignity, when Koushirou suddenly grabbed his wrist. " ai-chan... do you think you could stay for a little while? I am kind of... well... scarred ne? This is really the first time I've been away from home... and now I can-n't g-go back," Koushirou suddenly burst into tears as the realization hit him. Dai merely accepted the older boy into his arms, as he smiled to himself. "I'm not going anywhere Kou-chan. "  
  
---------(Back at Tai's room)---------  
  
After several minutes of cradling the older boy, Takeru had finally managed to get Taichi into a prone position. Takeru starred down at his older friend. My god... He's beautiful... the thought brought a strange peace to Takeru's mind. It had only been a few years since the blond had admitted he didn't like Hikari and in fact that he was more attracted to males then females at all. He had always looked up to the older brunette, especially in the sports arena. While Takeru was a far cry from weak, he didn't have near Taichi's strength. He reached down slowly, brushing a few strands of Tai's hair out of his face. Takeru sighed as he watched Tai fall into a deep sleep. Takeru decided to take a small chance and moving the blankets a few inches away from Tai, proceeded in snuggling next to the older boy. Taichi reached out in his sleep and drew the startled Takeru closer to him. He snuggled against the blonde, burring his face into Takeru's blonde hair.  
  
---------(Once again we ping pong back to the other room)---------  
  
Koushirou whimpered softly as Daisuke cuddled the older boy against him. He had taken up the practice of whispering softly into Koushirou's ear while rocking him back and forth. Slowly, Koushirou's breathing began to deepen as Daisuke's ministrations had the desired effect. In a few more moments the short computer programmer was asleep in Dai's lap. Well this is just perfect! I now have the guy I have dreamt of for over eight months now sound asleep in my lap, Daisuke's sarcastic brain snapped. Instead of being angry however, all Daisuke had to do was look into Koushirou's sleeping face, where a feeling of longing and peace overwhelmed him. "Aishiteru Koushirou-kun, " Dai mumbled as he held the other boy close. He froze however when Koushirou stiffened and turned to face Dai. Oh crap! He wasn't asleep, the now blushing Daisuke thought in a panic. "Nani Dia- kun? D-did you just say you loved me?" Koushirou asked incredulously. Dai lowered his eyes as he felt Koushirou stiffen once again.  
  
"Gomen Kou-kun... It's just that... for the last eight months or so I've had a huge crush on you! Every time I see you... my heart starts beating real fast... and my palms start to sweat... and I can't really seem to talk right... and... and... and all I can really think about is you," with this Dai threw himself onto Koushirou. The older boy just chuckled softly, causing Dai to look at him in horror. "No... no Dai it isn't like that... I don't hate you or anything. It's just that I can't believe you waited so long to tell me. To tell you the truth... I've kind of had my eye on you, too," with this, Koushirou suddenly cupped Daisuke's chin and pulled the very shocked boy into a deep kiss. Dai merely sat shocked as Koushirou continued to add pressure to their kiss. Dai merely groaned when Koushirou proceeded to run his tongue over Dai's teeth. Sensing Dai's willingness, yet inexperience, Koushirou decided to take the initiative and using the hand that had been holding Dai's chin, he gently forced the younger boy's mouth open. Koushirou shot his tongue into the crevice that he had opened as they both groaned in pleasure.  
  
---------(You really thought I would keep it there? Fool's, back to Taichi's room)---------  
  
Tai stirred softly as he opened one chocolate eye to survey the room. The first thing he saw was a small bundle of what appeared to be straw. As he inspected further he finally realized he was clutching someone to his chest, and that said someone was fast asleep. Looking into his arms, Tai found the slumbering Takeru. He smiled softly to himself at the sight. The younger Digidestined had grown in the two years since Malo-Myotismon's defeat. Taichi sighed as he imagined the blonde as the young boy that had once wanted to call him O-Nii-chan. He snuggled deeper against the boy as he began to feel a sudden blanket of peace and warmth surround him. As he snuggled in he mumbled softly, "Aishiteru Take-kun." This however made Takeru wake up with a sudden start, knocking Tai into the nearby wall.  
  
"What the heck was that for Take-chan!" "T-Tai-chi... what did you j-just say to me?" "Ummm, I-I said I l-love you," Tai hung his head as he spoke the last few words, trying to hide from the blonde boy that was staring up at him in shock. However that shock faded quickly, as Takeru pounced forward, pinning Tai underneath him "What in the wor-" Tai was cut off as Takeru planted a rather aggressive kiss on the older boy's lips. The two continued to explore each other till a pair of laughing voices snapped them from their rather intriguing activity. As the two boys glanced over, they saw both Koushirou and Daisuke chuckling softly at them. Smiling, Koushirou wrapped a protective arm around Daisuke.  
  
"I guess this won't be such a bad place to live after all eh Koushirou- chan? " Tai mumbled before flipping Takeru over and continuing from where the younger boy left off. 


End file.
